Eternal
by ChinaE
Summary: Moments in time, captured forever.


_**Fic: Eternal (STAR TREK)**_  
**Author:** Erika aka **chinae**  
**Artist**: **morlockiness**  
**Title**: Eternal  
**Pairing(s):** Kirk/Gaila, Uhura/McCoy, Uhura/Gaila  
**Beta(s):** **coldmero**  
**Summary:** Moments in time, captured forever.  
**Rating:** Mature audience  
**Disclaimer:** owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams and Paramount.  
**Warning(s): ** Mention of minor character 'possible-canon' death. Femslash, Het (explicit sex scenes)  
**Series compliant?** No. Please consider it an AU. Takes place after the 2009 ST movie.  
**Word count:** 3790  
**Author's notes:** Written for the **trekreversebang** 2010 fest.

First, I just want to say that I fell in love with the art and was intrigued at the prospect of writing a scene that included Uhura, Bones, Kirk and Gaila. I hope I did justice to the artwork and **morlockiness** deserves a lot of credit for being patient with me, as I tried to plot and write this a story based on her work.

~oo00oo~

It is incredible what one forgets in the midst of battle. Nothing can prepare one for the eerie silence that settles just before things explode or get … fucked-up.

Kirk takes the daisies he holds in his hands and places them down on the memorial wall that contains the names of the fallen, those killed by the Narada at the Battle of Vulcan. Thousands of names were craved along the black granite wall, each panel representing a Federation ship. Kirk stands before the panel that lists the names of the crew that served abroad the USS Farragut.

He traces one name in particular.

Gaila.

His eyes grow moist and he shakes his head.

If he concentrates hard enough, he can still feel her lips upon his cheek, her hands along his shoulder, hear her laugh and –

_Jim, I think I love you._

Kirk leans on the wall, head bowed, shoulders beginning to shake; knees hit the ground, flowers get crushed.

"I'm so sorry."

Images flicker through moist eyelids, and past memories of first meetings.

A giggle.

Then a deep laugh, head thrown back, red hair neatly tied back in a pony tail, then dishevelled and wisps of it fallen down on Gaila's shoulder.

"You ass."

Kirk grinned.

Ever since he failed the first Kobayashi Maru simulation, Kirk had been trying to determine how best to beat it. An unlikely encounter with an Orion girl, who worked at the computer lab, presented him with an opportunity.

That the Orion girl was pretty was an added bonus.

"You got to admit, I look quite good in uniform," he said.

There was no hiding the amusement in Gaila's gaze. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

Kirk tugged at his uniform and stood up straight. "Don't you think I look pretty?"

She hit him on the shoulder. "I've seen better."

He pouted. "Better?"

There was a smile upon her lips. "Much better."

Ah, a challenge.

"I'm told I'm irresistible."

"Are you certain they weren't just being kind?"

"Ouch."

Kirk had never denied the fact that he's a player. He knew that with the right word, the right look, he could pretty much earn himself a kiss, a name, a number, or invited back for a bit of a fu … romp.

He could make women weak in the knees, he could –

It appeared he could also get them to roll their eyes at him and continue walking on to their next class.

On the memorial wall, Kirk relives more memories.

One would have thought, looking at Gaila, that his memories of her would be of them in bed.

They aren't.

His fondest memory was the night they spent outside, looking over the stars, watching as the dawn emerged over the horizon.

They laid on their backs, on the ground, a blanket beneath them.

"I always wanted to travel, to explore and … taste the world and universe."

"Taste," Kirk teased.

Gaila laughed. "Live," she corrected him. "Look out there, millions of stars all waiting for first contact, for us to say hello and for them to say it back."

Worded like that, it did appear simple and doable, but Kirk knew better. His father had died protecting those stars.

When he was little he used to dream that his father was still alive, that he'd just been captured and somehow escaped. That he made it home to them.

Silly childhood dreams, wishing upon falling stars, none of it ever coming true.

He knew better then.

"Is it wrong to want more?" Gaila asked, hands stretching out above her as if to touch the stars.

"For you, never."

"Flirt."

Kirk smiled. "Always."

~oo00oo~

"Bones!"

"Aw fuck, tone it down."

McCoy's head barely hit the pillow as Kirk burst into their room. He covered his eyes. Perhaps if he ignored him, Kirk would disappear. Moments passed, McCoy opened his eyes and peaked through his fingers. Nope, the five-year-old sugar junkie was still there, grinning down at him.

"All right, what have you done now and how much is it going to cost me?"

Between keeping Kirk out of trouble and paying child support, no wonder McCoy never seemed to have enough Starfleet credits.

"Don't look at me like that, I've been good." Kirk sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, god." McCoy again closed his eyes. He was too tired to deal with this right now. He'd been on a thirty-hour shift, on emergency simulations and he had only enough energy to crawl into bed, let alone get out of it.

"Hey!"

"Kid, not now."

"Bones, don't be like that."

"Kirk."

There was a slight bounce on the bed and then Kirk was lying next to him.

"I met a girl." McCoy knew if he bothered to look at Kirk, he'd find him wearing a smug smile.

He sighed; it looks like it was going to be one of those conversations. "You meet them all the time."

"The girl."

Abruptly McCoy sat up and glanced down at his flat mate. "The girl?"

"Computer analyst. Smart. Pretty. Body like…" Kirk made a motion with his hands.

McCoy would probably regret asking this but –

"And?"

"There's no and."

McCoy took one of the extra bed pillows and hit Kirk with it. "What do you mean there is no and?" There better be an and, because he needed his sleep damn it.

To think those used to be his mornings.

McCoy washes his face and looks at himself in the mirror. Ever since the Enterprise had docked and the crew dispersed, McCoy has been reliving memories of friends lost, in particular of a young green-skinned girl.

She wasn't his friend, more Kirk's really. She was someone he knew, the kind of acquaintance you have and never really think about.

Second hand knowledge that filtered through the years.

He dries his face with a towel.

He is to meet Kirk in an hour.

~oo00oo~

She is not going to do this, Uhura has promised herself.

She isn't going to break down and cry. Gaila would not have wanted it this way.

But –

There are only so many times she could avoid coming here to visit the memorial wall of heroes, of those killed by Nero.

She was to meet Spock, but finds herself here instead stumbling through the memorial, not clearly seeing what is in front of her, just knowing she needs to be here, today of all days.

Just like Uhura had not been able to resist Gaila's offer of friendship, she could not ignore that inner voice that asked her to come here.

She passes through panels of black granite, each containing the names of those lost, each panel representing a starship.

Uhura turns around a corner and abruptly stops.

She ought to leave.

She takes a step back and the heel of her boot catches along the granite. A sound escapes and echoes. Kirk glances up.

No running back- she steps forward until she is beside Kirk, still on the ground.

She looks at the memorial wall and quickly finds Gaila's name. Uhura reflects back on her friend and one time roommate.

Gaila was the first person Uhura had met at the academy.

Back then Uhura had been this bright eyed girl, easy picking, too absorbed in her studies, not realizing how the once awkward girl she'd been had emerged and become a graceful swan. Gaila had protected her from the predators, all mischievous giggles, with a slight air-headed type attitude that made one forget how intelligent she truly was.

Uhura's mind burns at the memory of the first time they had gone out dancing, the pulsating crowd in the middle of the dance floor, how they both moved in tune to each other's bodies, comfortable, safe, primal, laughing and then running outside and being pelted with spring rain.

Uhura nipples had hardened as Gaila kissed her under the street lights. Her top soaking wet, her short skirt clung to her. Somehow they were able to hail a cab and arrive safely back to their apartment.

They stumbled into each other as they tried to take off their shoes, dropped their purses on the floor, giggling all the while as Gaila pushed Uhura on top of the bed.

Gaila kissed Uhura's nipples through the wet top, tongue flickered over them, pulling and sucking on the wet cotton.

Uhura arched her back, mouth watering, body trembling, hands coming to rest on either side of Gaila's head.

"Gaila ..." Uhura moaned. She'd never allowed herself to do this, too busy wanting to be the best, to achieve and succeed and –

"It's okay," she calmed her, but Uhura didn't want to be calm. Not now, not when she felt herself growing moist, when she wanted something she couldn't describe ... the expert xenolinguistic was unable to form words, just movements, grinding into her friend in a silent plea for more.

"Are you sure, Nyota?" Gaila had asked, stilling Uhura's movements.

"Yes."

It seemed right to do this, to let go with someone she trusted. Gaila helped her take off her wet top, and she wiggled out of her clinging skirt.

Gaila then traced down Uhura's bellybutton, down to the inside of her panties. Her finger found Uhura's clit and stroked it hard, over and over, rubbing, fingering, until Uhura's legs trembled and parted.

As Uhura gasped and moaned, Gaila slid Uhura's underwear down to her ankles and off. She then undressed herself, letting the wet garments fall on the floor.

She leaned down just as Uhura sat up, meeting her half-way. They kissed each desperately, urgently, one hand on Uhura's nipple, the other sliding into her wet cunt.

Uhura clenched her muscles as she felt Gaila's finger slowly push inside of her, bit by bit, in and out.

"Ah."

Uhura couldn't tell which of them moaned.

"Gaila."

"It's all right, baby." Another finger plunged into her depths and Uhura again cried out, bucked and twisted, clenching, hands gripping Gaila's back, leaving bruises. Her heart fluttered and raced, her stomach quivered.

They kissed each other hungrily, then laughed, for there were no explanations needed between them, no regrets, just continued pleasure throughout the night.

Over the years, Uhura learned a great deal from Gaila. Uhura had let very few into her inner circle, not caring if she earned a reputation of being cold and standoffish. She was here at Starfleet to prove to herself that she could do this, travel the galaxy, learn from new civilizations, become the best xenolinguistic out there.

Relationships could wait, or so she thought, but an Orion girl taught her that there was more to life than just studying. That friendships could be built and they could last and make people become who they are today. And, who they would be for a lifetime.

Uhura kneels down next to Kirk and holds his hand. Neither said a word.

She feels so full right now, with all these memories of Gaila, all these bits and pieces of scenes that flash before her, of a laughing friend and sister. Of a roommate who shared her ice-cream, and who held her when Uhura's heart experienced its first break. Who plotted with her, encouraged her and made Uhura feel invincible and supported, and didn't mind when Uhura become uptight or judgemental, understood Uhura's heart better than its owner.

If she could freeze a moment, she would want to freeze them all. Every last one of them, every second. Gaila had loved life and seemed amused by it.

She never was able to comprehend why humans took life or love so seriously. She had given her heart freely and believed everyone should do the same.

Gaila had loved, and Uhura hopes with all of her heart that Gaila'd known that she had been loved in return.

~oo00oo~

Half-an-hour has passed and McCoy is still waiting for Kirk. He feels like a dumped date.

"Doctor."

Oh, great, the hobgoblin. "Lieutenant Commander."

Spock returns his nod and stands next to McCoy.

Jim so owes him. McCoy coughs and Spock glances his way. "So, you're here to –" he makes a gesture toward the restaurant.

"Yes."

Then nothing.

Another twenty minutes go by, all the while McCoy daydreams of different ways he could torture Kirk. Hypo-spray him, ha, that would be the least of Kirk's worries.

He sighs deeply. He could leave, but knowing the kid, Kirk would probably show up and then whine about how Bones had left him or something. He glances again at Spock, eyes wide, as a horrified idea filters through him. There is no way Jim could've also invited the Vulcan. The kid doesn't have that much of a death wish –

Oh.

He kind of does.

McCoy's hands come up to cover his face.

"Are you all right, doctor?"

McCoy shrugs his shoulders in mock resignation. It seems he has no choice but to engage the Vulcan in conversation.

"So, you're waiting for Kirk?" asks McCoy.

One of Spock's eyebrows goes up. He looks at McCoy as though he's a bug in a petri-dish.

McCoy glares back.

"No, doctor. I am actually waiting for Lieutenant Uhura."

"Ah."

Kirk had mentioned it, how Uhura had kissed Spock just before they beamed into the Narada.

"You and Uhura," states McCoy with a slight smirk upon his lips.

"Yes." Spock answers.

Looking over at the Vulcan, McCoy wonders aside from his skin-tone, could he also become green with jealousy.

"We dated once, you know." Technically it hadn't been a date, but Spock does not need to know that.

Spock stares at McCoy, as if to say _continue_.

Yup, the Vulcan is curious.

"Kirk and Gaila were dating, off and on, and we sometimes used to be dragged along on those dates. To keep them decent," McCoy says, smiling.

Most of those dates had revolved around bars, libraries, cook-outs, but on one occasion they had visited this old love-canal.

McCoy takes out his wallet. In it he carries pictures of Joanna, his daughter, and two pictures of a summer day in San Francisco, where he had leaned in to kiss Uhura, while Kirk peaked over them in slight shock to the bemusement of Gaila.

It is one of his favourites. He'd constantly teased Kirk who he'd been jealous of. Because of this picture was the only time Kirk had ever blushed, glared, and huffed before stalking away.

McCoy again looks down at one of the pictures and passes it to Spock.

"Fascinating."

McCoy throws his head back and laughs.

As Spock continues to glance down at the picture, McCoy remembers back to that day.

God, he could still feel Uhura's kiss along his lips.

Kirk had been a damn fool, betting him, thinking McCoy wouldn't do it or that Uhura would not reciprocate.

A damn fool.

He smirked.

They looked so young and carefree. Kirk's open-wide expression, Gaila's hand pushing back Kirk's hair from his forehead.

Uhura had giggled and the laughter had spread throughout the four of them.

The day had ended with Gaila dragging Kirk back to her place, while McCoy and Uhura had all but ran to his apartment. Once they got there, for one moment he had wished, he'd clean up the place –

God.

They were lost in each other.

He'd pushed Uhura against the wall, a hand coming up to cup her breast, the other to unlock the door. Once inside, he pulled her up and her legs wrapped themselves against his waist as he carried her to the bed.

They kissed as they both undressed, touching each other, tearing at their clothes.

She had unzipped his jeans and shoved her hands roughly inside, eager to feel him. She had rubbed her hand against his straining cock and smiled teasingly as he gasped for breath.

McCoy had stepped out of his jeans and underwear as Uhura knelt before him.

She was beautiful.

She had kissed along his thigh, and then worked her way up. She licked one ball, holding it gently in her mouth as McCoy's hands come to caress her hair.

"Sweetheart, please."

Her breath along his skin made him shiver.

"I'll make it worth it," she promised.

It had been sometime since he last done this, having been burned badly by his ex-wife, scarred emotionally not believing anyone would want to be with a man slightly broken. Looking at Uhura then, as her lips nibbled along his cock, her hand travelling up and down his prick, he hardened instantly.

McCoy stopped her, not wanting to come yet. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. They shared a chuckle.

He kissed the tip of her nose, her cheek and then trailed kisses along the hollow of her neck until his tongue flickered along her pulse. His lip continued to kiss down her throat until it circled one nipple. He bit gently, and then pulled while his hand cupped the other breast.

Uhura giggled when McCoy's hand traced along her torso, up her arm.

He raised his head up and away from the pert nipple. "Ticklish, aren't you." He teased as his fingers traced along her side again.

"Leonard," Uhura laughed and tried to wiggle away.

He kissed her passionately then, unable to help himself.

"What do you need?" he asked in-between kisses as his fingers stroked the lips of her cunt.

"Your mouth. I need your mouth."

"You're certain about that?" he teased.

She shivered and her hands came to urge him deeper as she spread her legs, willingly. "Please."

McCoy continued to stroke her as he leaned down to kiss her navel, until his face was in her crotch, sucking and licking over her clit, down to her wet opening, and she whimpered as his tongue circled over it, up and down.

"Leonard," Uhura's voice sounded rough as she clutched (pulled) his hair.

He pushed his middle finger into her, quick and fast.

Her body jumped up, arched and she moaned, "Fuck!"

McCoy laughed, "Not yet," he told her, pleased at her reaction, but wanting more. He wanted her to beg, to plead and cry, to never forget. She felt so slick and wet, ready, but not yet. He moved, spreading her legs, pushing her thighs up, aligning his body over hers, thrusting inside in one quick movement.

She clawed her nails against his butt-cheeks as he pounded into her, clamping down on Leonard's cock, leading out a high-pitch shrill. McCoy thrust again, changing his angle of entry, pleased at the way Uhura's eyes rolls back, feeling the build up –

"Harder."

"God."

He just needed to –

She bucked as sweat dripped down from his body to hers. Her skin shined. Uhura arched backward as they rocked together, and his thrusts deepened and their rhythm became uneven, short deep spurts that end as he finally spilled inside of her.

Spent, McCoy fell onto Uhura and her arms came around him. They rested and he felt as his cock grew flaccid inside of her.

He lifted himself off, cock damp. McCoy then grabbed his shirt and wiped away the cum that dripped down from Uhura. They kissed, leisurely, urgency gone.

It would be the one and only time they ever ended up together.

"They were good friends," Spock says and McCoy finds himself brought back to the present.

"The best of friends." Gaila had once warned him, hurt Uhura and he would never get it up. Even now he shudders.

McCoy looks down at his wallet and shares the other picture he carries. It is of Uhura eating ice-cream. She had looked away and Kirk had leaned in to lick the tip of the dessert while Gaila and McCoy laughed in the background.

It had been a good day.

McCoy shows Spock the next picture. "After this one was taken, Uhura dumped the ice-cream on Kirk's head, it dripped all over his clothes and that bastard had the gall after he cleaned it off his head to wipe his hands on my shirt."

"The Captain, seemed to ... live dangerously."

"He's a prick."

"Logically one can argue he does have one."

Pause. "Did you just make a joke?" McCoy asks in shock.

"Doctor..."

Their comm. links beep. They both quickly take the message. Uhura and Kirk are waiting for them at the Memorial Wall.

"Come on." If Spock was anyone else, McCoy would just drag him off.

"I believe you are going in the wrong direction."

"We need to do get a bit of shopping first."

"Now, doctor?"

"No better time than the present."

~oo00oo~

"Do you think she ever forgave me?"

"For what?"

"Using her."

They are both sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, reminiscing.

"I don't think she ever knew how to hold a grudge."

"That wasn't my question."

Uhura hits him on the arm. "Yes, she forgave you."

Kirk plucks the petals on the daisies. "I never told her I loved her."

She tips her face to the sun and her voice breaks miserably. "You weren't the only one who didn't tell her."

They both sit in lonely silence, then Kirk glances up, leans sideways and whispers. "So, does Spock know you like girl-to-girl action?"

Shocked, Uhura pulls back. "You pig!"

"What, it's a legitimate question."

"Totally inappropriate."

"Hey, when have I ever behaved?"

And that is how McCoy and Spock find them, both arguing, debating, talking over each other, asking the absent Gaila, _how could she have been friends with that Neanderthal to she was being an uptight_ ...

"Ow. You hit me."

"You deserved it!"

"Children." McCoy calls to them, ignoring their guilty looks and the way they pull away from each other, sitting apart.

"Captain. Uhura." Spock acknowledges.

Uhura rises fluidly from the floor. "Hi."

"Help, here. I'm injured." Kirk complains from the ground.

McCoy takes out his trusty hypo-spray, and noting it, Kirk yelps aloud and jerks to his feet.

"Get that thing away from me."

"Big baby."

"Captain to you."

"In your dreams."

With Spock standing stodgily beside Uhura and McCoy next to Kirk they say good-bye to their one time friend, roommate, and girlfriend.

The flowers Kirk had brought were joined by a dozen of small white roses. Gaila had considered them to be a great delicacy.

END.


End file.
